deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII ''and the archenemy of Cloud Strife. He appeared in the 87th episode and Season 4 finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Sephiroth VS Vergil, where he faced off against Vergil from the ''Devil May Cry series. He was voiced by Kamran Nikhad. History During pregnancy, Sephiroth's mother has been injected with cells from an alien being known as Jenova, this caused Jenova's cells to merge with Sephiroth's unborn body. After birth, he was taken in and trained by the Shinra Electric Power Company to become a super soldier, and he eventually rose to the rank of a SOLDIER First Class and was celebrated as a war hero. One day, Sephiroth, Zack Fair and a young Cloud Strife were send on a mission to investigate a monster outbreak in Nibelheim. There, he saw humans mutated into monsters, and also a chamber with the name of his "mother" on it. In shock, Sephiroth tried to find the truth, which turned him insane. He came to the conclusion that he was the last Cetra, and that he must take vengeance on humans for their "betrayal" against the Cetra 2000 years ago. He slaughtered the people of Nibelheim and went out to claim Jenova's remains, but was stopped by Cloud and supposedly fell to his death. He fell into the Lifestream, but his will was too strong to be consumed, so he spend years traveling through it and learning. After his body has been rebuilt from fragments, his new goal became to merge with the Lifestream and become a god, by summoning a meteor and ultimately merging with the Lifestream when it tries to heal the planets wounds. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'1'' | 185 cm * Weight: approx. 165 lbs | 75 kg * Age: 27 years old * AKA the One-Winged Angel * 1st Class SOLDIER * Hero of the Wutai War * Ambidexterous * Voiced by the bass singer of NSYNC. No, really. Arsenal * Masamune ** Length: 7'2'' | 218 cm * Gold Armlet ** Boosts Defense * Tough Ring ** Boosts vitality and spirit * Materia ** Fire ** Earth ** Lightning ** Ice ** Revive ** Restore Powers * Superhuman prowess * Telekenesis * Illusion casting * Unlimited magic pool * Techniques ** Octoslash ** Energy blade projectiles ** Heaven's Light ** Shadow Flare ** Heartless Angel ** Supernova * Forms ** Bizarro-Sephiroth ** Safer-Sephiroth Feats * Hero of the Wutai War * Sliced through Mako cannons * Tanked Genesis' fireballs * Nearly destroyed the Planet * Survived Buster Sword impalement * Blocked a 1600 ton strike * Defeated Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Tifa * Got killed... but then got better! Quotes * "Hmm...You're powerful...I can see it." * "Your despair." * "Ngh...I suppose it can't be helped." * "Behold the truth!" * "Super...nova." * "I saw you could pierce the fabric of our dimension, so I cast an illusion to disguise this." * "Witness oblivion!" * "Hmph...So you are." One Minute Melee Sephiroth appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought his Death Battle opponent Vergil and lost. The two later had a rematch in Season 5, which ended in a draw. Gallery rpg_sephiroth.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 2 & 5 FF7_Masamune.jpg|Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune Black_Materia.png|Black Materia Bizarro_Sephiroth.png|Bizarro∙Sephiroth Safer_sephirothFFVII.png|Safer∙Sephiroth Sephiroth_Advent_Children_Complete.png|Sephiroth with his one wing Sephiroth's shoulder armor.jpg|Sephiroth's shoulder armor cloud_13.jpg|Sephiroth VS his archenemy Cloud Trivia * Sephiroth is the fourth Square Enix character to be featured in Death Battle, after Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Lara Croft. ** Sephiroth is also the third Final Fantasy character to enter Death Battle, the first two being Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. ** Coincidentally, while Lara Croft was featured in the Season 4 Premiere, Sephiroth will be featured in the Season 4 Finale. ** Sephiroth is the second Square Enix character to win a Death Battle, after Lara Croft. He is also the first Final Fantasy character to win. Coincidentally, Lara Croft was the first winner and Sephiroth was the last winner of season 4. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the fifth and sixth characters to have a win, loss, and a tie. The first four to achieve this were Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario and Mario. * Sephiroth is one of eighteen combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic and Vergil. ** Sephiroth and Vergil are the only ones that had a rematch in One Minute Melee. ** Sephiroth and Vergil are the second pair of combatants to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, with Lucario and Renamon being the first. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the second pair of fighters to have fought against each other three times, twice in One Minute Melee and once in Death Battle. The other pair of fighters to do this are Akuma and Kenpachi Zaraki, who fought in One Minute Melee three times, with all three ending up with Akuma as the victor, while all three battles between Vergil and Sephiroth ended with a different victor each. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the sixth and seventh combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman and Sonic, and with the next one being Vegeta. References * Sephiroth on Wikipedia * Sephiroth on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flying combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Near-Immortals Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Light Users Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors